


Legends

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: During “The Dark Knight Rises”, John Blake tells Bruce Wayne the legend he made up.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in The Dark Knight trilogy. And I don’t want them.

Officer Blake was driving Bruce Wayne ‘home’. “You know in the orphanage we all made up stories and legends about you.” Blake mentioned casually.

This peaked Bruce’s curiosity. “Oh? What did they all say?” He needs some time to kill until they reach Wayne Manor.

Blake chuckled. “Stupid things. Like, “Is Bruce Wayne a vampire? Is that why he never goes out in sunlight?”. And here’s another one. “Bruce Wayne is a Martian. And he’s in disguise.”.” He took a quick glance to the man who was Batman.

The deductive cop smirked. “I told you they were stupid.” John turned his attention back to the road.

Bruce let out a silent laugh. “And were one of those yours?” He asked of the young crime fighter.

John shook his head. “No. Mine was way worse.” He mentioned with a tinge of darkness. “You don’t want to hear it.”

Bruce smiled somewhat. “Don’t you know that when someone says, “You don’t want to hear it.”, then the other person wants to hear it? Go on. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” With Alfred gone, Bruce doesn’t have anyone to talk to.

John fought to keep his ‘legend’ secret. But this is Batman he’s talking to. His childhood hero. And the young man sighs. “All right, you asked for it. Now this was after I figured out who you really are.” He saw Bruce nod. “I never told anyone this, until now. When I was a kid, I would daydream about the impossible. That Bruce Wayne is my real father.” The pain started to return.

As Batman, he’d come across several children that wanted him to be their father. This is the first that someone has said that he wanted Bruce Wayne to be his father. “Please go on.” Bruce said softly.

John made a turn that takes them directly to Wayne Manor. “But you didn’t know about me. And one day you would find out. Take me away to live with you.” John chuckled. “And at night it would be Batman and Robin. Nighttime crusaders for justice.” He shook his head. “Stupid, right?” He felt a small tear fall from his left eye.

Bruce shook his head. “That’s not stupid at all. When I was a child, I wanted my parents to come back home. It’s natural for any orphan to want that.” He said in a paternal way.

His mind went back to what the young cop said. “Batman and Robin? Really? You really think I would endanger a child like that? And why Robin?” Bruce asked, with a small amount of humor.

John blushed a tad. “Robin was my mother’s name. And on my driver’s license it reads as follows. Robin John Blake. My mother’s name and my father’s name. I didn’t want the others at the academy to make fun of me, so I just went with my middle name.” It still hurt when he thinks of what the other kids tormented him with.

Bruce felt for the kid. “Well, I imagine one day you will soar as high as the red-breasted bird that bares your name. And don’t forget, Robin Hood was a powerful leader and warrior. You think of that when the next time someone pokes at your name.” Bruce saw his former home in sight. “Well, this is my stop.”

As the car pulled in to a full-on stop, Bruce thought of something. “By the way, Robin. If you were my son?” This caught his attention. “I’d be very proud of you.”

Robin smiled at that. “Thanks Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce nodded and left the squad car. And tucked in his head that this young man just might be the answer to his dilemma.

A new Batman for Gotham City.

The End.


End file.
